


30 Second Poetry Game, up to T rated

by LadyRachael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Taking lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael
Summary: Here's the game.I take short sets of words (3-5 usually) from random people, think about it for less than a minute, write the poem.They can be any format, usually either free verse or haiku.This one will contain G or PG rated poems, I rarely write anything spicier.If you would like one, comment your list and I will make the attempt. I can and will refuse lists that are too inappropriate or offensive. I do not guarantee good poetry or the use of all words. I will try to get to everyone, please be patient if RL interferes.





	30 Second Poetry Game, up to T rated

**Author's Note:**

> (Word list)  
> [Comments I had]

(Robot, clock, star)

Stars glowing above  
To the ticking of a clock  
Plush robot held close

.*.

(vine, rug, finger, bright)

Bright blossoms twine  
Vine tendrils curl on fingers  
Deep green rug of grass

.*.

(electric, silent, shelf, blue)

Blue electric lightning flashes  
Books fall from shelves  
Silver armor watches in silence   
Until love and pain cry out

.*.

(Beam shark hat song)

This tiny face beams  
I sing a song about sharks  
(Do do do do doot)  
Wearing a silly hat  
But fun means more to me   
Than dignity 

.*.

(spice, candles, glass)[I made a mistake and used cinnamon instead of spice]

I taste cinnamon secondhand   
Smeared lips and tangled hair  
Bright candles shine on skin  
Sweat sheen slick like glass

.*.

(Napkin, stars, ship, tower)

A crumpled napkin   
lies on the deck  
The ship has sailed   
Aimed for distant towers  
Guided by these alien stars 

.*.

(apex, center, kitty)

A flick of the tail  
at the apex of the bookcase   
A lazy sprawl   
in the center of my chair  
Work means nothing   
When you have kitties 

.*.

(snail, sun, grass, and pencil)

The shadows move across the grass  
Pencil thin in the burning sun  
Crawling at a snail's pace  
Transient beauty as twilight falls  
And the stars swirl down  
To play among the fireflies

.*.

(words compute pants apricot surf)

Apricot sunset over azure surf  
The background on my computer   
I reopen the blank document   
Trying to write again   
But words are easier without pants

.*.

(shimmering, wood/wooden, erase)

Shimmering gold creeps and whispers   
Rushes red tinged and incandescent white  
Blue and green hints under the roar   
Of the dancing salamanders devouring   
Erasing the wood to ash


End file.
